


Searching for Yuuri [DISCONTINUED]

by makinghistory



Series: Searching for Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Fluff, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Torture, Why do I torture them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: Yuuri Nikiforov is four months pregnant with Victor Nikiforov's twins. They couldn't be happier together all of their friends are in Japan with them. Yuuri's supportive family is great too. It's when Victor leaves Yuuri alone for a few hours that turns everything upside down. Yuuri is kidnapped by the most dangerous alpha, and Victor only has four weeks to look for him or pay $100,000,000.[editing]





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

I jolt awake taking deep breaths of air. It's pitch black and I can sense other people here. The tile floor is cold and bitter. There's alphas everywhere and a few scents of omega's. I hear cries and whimpers of a female omega and venomous words from a male alpha. I'm able to see a huge burly figure standing over the small and helpless omega. That's when I realize he's holding a baby. It must be her baby. I suddenly feel very nauseous and try to cover my swollen belly, but metal chains are holding me back. I try to hold in my whimpers, they can't know I'm awake. I try to take deep breaths, but hot salty tears start running down my face. I stop breathing completely when I hear shuffles coming towards me. It's an alpha. No, please. As he steps closer to me, I can identify him better. He has dark brown hair and cold green eyes. I see the crazed and interested smile on his face and closed my eyes. I shiver when I feel a hand on my chin, now his scent is overflowing my system. It's not comforting like Victor's.

Victor.

I need to get home to Victor, he's probably so worried. I tense when he smells me, "Yuuri. You smell so lovely, if only you were mine."

I open one eye and look at the male alpha. "H-how do you know me?" I stutter, trying to hugs my legs close to me. The male alpha leans down more towards my face. I shiver when he smells my neck, letting out a small yelp when I feel his sharp teeth bite into my skin.

I hate the little groan he lets out. "You smell and just taste so delicious and innocent, but you can't be that innocent. You're married to Victor Nikiforov and having his child, so you can't possibly so innocent." He starts gnawing gently my neck and this time, I try to fight back.

I kick my numb legs at him, barely doing any damage to him. "P-please stop, I don't want you." I let out a shriek at his loud growl and glowing eyes.

"I didn't ask if you wanted me!" I scream as he grabs a handful of my hair, "you are so annoying. Just shut up and take it like a good fucking omega."

"I-I just want to go home, please. I have a family at home-" I feel a sharp slap against my right and left cheek. He lets go of his painful grip in my hair, I can't feel anything. I need Victor. I want Victor, please help me, Victor. I hear footsteps and another stronger scent of an alpha.

"Conor, stop it. Get away from Yuuri, he's important." The alpha stands lean and tall. He's intimidating. Usually, alphas aren't that intimidating to me, but this one radiates something that makes me feel threatened.

"I was just having fun, boss," Conor replies. He goes over and talks to the alpha in private. I can't hear anything but it has to be about me, because they keep looking at me. I can't stress over this, or else it will hurt the babies. They have to make through this. A cold hand grabbing my wrist snaps me out of my thoughts.

"You're coming with us," Conor says darkly.

"No, please! I would do anything just let me go home." They uncuff my hands, this could be my time to escape. But my legs are numb and I could fall. I close my eyes and let them carry me wherever, anything not to hurt my children. I'm placed in a wooden chair then my legs are tied up. My hands stay untouched, they probably know I'm not strong enough to fight back. Then a cloth-like feeling is against my lips, and I open my eyes. I wince at the light in this room, burning my eyes. I blink a few times to get use to it. I jolt when the cloth is tied tightly around my mouth. I tried to make noises but they're muffled. I still can't see, I then realize they took my glasses. Everything is blurry. I can see that Conor is wearing a mask and so is his boss. I can't see what's in front of me, it must be a camera.

"We're gonna be rich, fellas." An unknown voice says, but by the scent, he's an alpha.

"Yeah, that Victor Nikiforov will surely give us the money we want. For his precious omega." That's when I feel all interested eyes on me.

"We can't forget that the bitch is pregnant. We will surely get the amount we're hoping for," another unknown voice says. It hurts my feelings that they treat me like another whiny omega. I am strong. I would fight, but they could harm my babies. I can't have that. Victor and I tried too long for them just to die.

Victor.

Just think of Victor. He was so happy when I told him, that he threw a party a few hours later. Then announced it on social media. I had to get an ultrasound because she wanted to make sure it was okay. That when we found out it was them. Twins. Victor fainted and the nurse apologized numerously. When he regained consciousness, Victor hugged me so tight saying how much he loves me. He threw a party when we got back, and shared it with social media. All of our friends are staying in Japan until I have the twins. They're all so excited and happy for me. Even Yakov is staying, though that took a lot of convincing. He now coaches Victor and Yurio in Ice Castle along with Otabek.

I scream when I feel hands touch my stomach, "oh how cute is that!" I try to tell him to stop it through the cloth, but it doesn't work. More alphas come over and start to grope me, they mostly stay attached at my stomach.

"If you don't have the $100,000,000 in a month. Your precious little Yuuri and baby are dead," I feel nauseous. Very nauseous. They can't remove them yet, they're not old enough. That's when a horrifying realization hits, these are the most dangerous alphas in Japan. Victims are usually pregnant omegas and famous. The alpha either pays them to let their omega go or try to search for them. I remember seeing something on the news about it, a young famous female omega almost lost her baby from them. That's until her husband paid them to let her go. Victor can't get rid of that money for me.

"You have four weeks to hand us the money or find us if you can." The voice challenges. I start sobbing that the overwhelming smell of alphas and the constant rubs on my belly. I want to go home. I want Victor to come and save me.

Victor.

Victor.

Victor, please help me.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful feedback :3

"Have you seen, Yuuri?" Mari asks quickly when I walk into the house.

"No, I just got home. He's not here?" I ask, placing the bags on the floor.

"I told you, Mari!" Minako yells. I see Otabek, Yuri, Phichit, Chris, and Yuuko in the living room.

"He has to be somewhere," Mari says desperately.

"Yuuri's missing?" I ask, "where was he last?!"

"He was with us! Then he's gone out of nowhere, we were at the beach." Mari starts crying loudly.

"Hey, we're gonna find him. Have you called the police, yet?" Yuuko asks, gently. Though I can tell that she's worried as much as they are.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" I raise my voice, scaring Mari and Minako.

"We don't know, Victor! He was with us, now he's gone. All we have are his glasses," Minako cries.

"How do you lose him?!" I demand.

"We don't know! Yuri and Otabek was with him last," I look towards the two boys. Yuri looks shaken up and Otabek with a straight face.

"What happened? Where is Yuuri?" I ask them.

"V-Victor, they took him. Someone took him and they almost took me too." Yuri buries his face in Otabek's chest shaken. I've never seen Yuri like this before, it must've been bad.

"There were alphas everywhere, and they were intimidating and big." Yuri describes. We stay silent as he continues to describe the alphas.

"I don't know what they wanted with the pork cutlet bowl, but I did as much as I could."

I let out a stiff breath, "I'm calling the police."

<<<<<<

"Okay, Mr. Nikiforov. We will try to locate your husband as fast as we can." An officer tells me writing something down on his notepad.

"You don't understand, he's pregnant with my children. He needs to be found," I tell him desperately.

"He will soon be safe in your arms, I promise you." He responds.

"Thank you," I watch as the officer goes back into his car. I hug myself and watch other officers try to find any other evidence from Yurio, Minako, and Mari. Yuuri's parents are here. His mother is sobbing and his father is trying to comfort his wife. Even Yakov is here, he looks just as panicked as everyone else. I've never seen him like this before, only when I got myself into trouble as a child. I'm so sorry, Yuuri. I hope you're safe. Take care of yourself well, moya lubov. Everyone eventually goes back home leaving me all alone. I go back into our house and head straight to our bedroom, Makkachin whines as I walk pass him. I leave the door open just a crack for Makkachin and fall into our bed. I start tearing up when I smell Yuuri's scent. It use to be normal but now it's sweet, it goes along with omegas being pregnant. Their scent gets sweeter and it attracts more alphas. I hug Yuuri's pillow close to me, embracing his sweet scent. That's when I start crying, Yuuri my poor Yuuri. I should've never left you. You're now away somewhere and I don't know where you are. I hope that they don't hurt my babies, they can't hurt them. Yuuri tried so hard for me, they can't take all of that away. I feel the bed dip and a warm furry body against mine.

Makkachin whines quietly, "hey Makka. You're a good boy. Yuuri isn't here right now, he's gone and I don't know what to do." I tell him and his response is big licks to my face.

I smile solemnly, "it doesn't help. He was gonna have my children, Makkachin. He was gonna have what we always wanted. A child to call our own and now he's not here. I don't know what to do. He wouldn't leave me, and from Yurio's story they were attacked by alphas." I explain to Makka, while petting his brown fluffy fur. I look down at Makkachin, he's fast asleep. I reach over and turn off the lamp, the room now basking in darkness.

<<<<<<

I jolt awake, clutching my head. I hear Makkachin whining at me, since I most likely knocked him off the bed. A sense a panic sends its way up my spine, it's Yuuri. Our mating connection, of course. I can know what he's feeling. Another thing of panic comes then fear. The signals don't stop for a while and it concerns me more. I need to call someone before I could pick up my phone it starts vibrating.

I answer it, quickly. "Hello!"

"Victor, I'm so sorry." It's Mari and I can hear cries on the other line. Must be Minako.

"What happened?"

She pauses. "It's on YouTube. Yuuri was kidnapped by the most dangerous groups of alphas." I jump out of bed and look for a laptop. I find mine and look up YouTube. It's the front page of YouTube, I read the title of the video. Yuuri Nikiforov is with us if you want him back follow our rules. This can't be happening. This just can't.

"I can't breathe. I can't tell my parents, they'll freak out and so will everyone else." I don't listen to Mari anymore when I click on the video. It's in a dark room. The only light that's on is above a wooden chair. There a figure sits, with a tie around his mouth. The light eventually gets brighter, and I realize that figure is Yuuri.

I hear a deep voice, "hello to you all watching this. As you can see here I have the famous silver-medalist skater, Yuuri Nikiforov here. If you want him back, just follow my one request and he's free." I see hands start touching Yuuri, and he starts shaking and yelling but his voice is muffled. I cover my mouth, they're touching his stomach and he's now crying. I can't help but cry too, my precious katsudon. I need you to be okay.

"Our one request is money," the voice continues.

"If you don't give us $100,000,00 in a month. Your precious Yuuri and baby are dead." I feel nauseous, my whole world is spinning.

"You have four weeks to hand us the money or find us if you can," I look at Yuuri in the video. He doesn't look bruised or beaten, thankfully. But they will hurt him if I give the money to them later. The video abruptly ends and so does my whole world. I can't feel anything, I have to pay the money. It's our life savings put together, but I need to get him home safe and sound. _Or be a good alpha and search for him. Think of all the people you will be saving, who's kidnapped right now._ I look down at my phone, Mari is still on. I pick it up and bring it to my ear.

"I'm gonna search for him."

Mari squeaks, "are you crazy? We can all help pay the money-"

"No, Mari. I got this, just believe in me. If it comes to that route, I will pay the $100,000,000. There's a chance to find him, so why don't we try looking for him first."

I can hear her breathing through the phone. "Okay." She eventually says. I bid her a goodbye and hang up the phone. I will find you, Yuuri. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really proud of this chapter for some reason. i hoped you enjoyed it, though. Kudos and comments really do help me, greatly.


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It's been two days since I've been here. Since they recorded that video. Since they touched me. I just want to go home. I'm in a cold room, there are an uncomfortable bed and a small lamp. The rooms creep me out, probably because so many people were in here. I can smell faint pregnant omegas everywhere in this room. Omegas and pregnant omegas have different scents, which is how Victor found out. He said I smelled sweet and then I told him, I would do anything to go back in time and see that face. It's the happiest I've ever seen him. It was cold the day I told Victor that we were expecting. It wasn't ice cold, but enough for you to wear a coat. Just a bit chilly. I was sitting nervous as ever, but I knew that Victor wanted to have the baby. We both did, that's why we tried for so long.

_I lay on my bed, ever minute I'm rubbing my stomach. This is actually happening! Victor and I are having a baby. What if something goes wrong? Now a feeling of anxiety washes over me when I realize so many things can go wrong. The baby could die, the baby could die right after birth, the baby could be born with a defect, I could have a miscarriage. I think I'm gonna puke. I get up and (carefully) run to the bathroom, emptying my stomach. I hear the door open then I smell the scent of Victor. Shit._

_He's home._

_I hear his rushing footsteps coming towards my direction, then I feel a warm hand on my back. I reach up to flush the toilet, closing the lid and sitting on it. I look into Victor's blue eyes, full of concern. I can't help but smile, our baby could have his eyes._

_"Yuuri, love, are you alright?" He starts._

_"Uh, yeah." I'm great and you'll be happy too. Just you wait. "I have something to tell you."_

_Victor smiles a small smile, "you can tell me anything."_

_I bite my lip, "you might want to sit down." I mumble. Now Victor looks nervous and his body is visibly tensed. I stand up and grab his hand leading him to our bedroom. Our socked feet hitting the ground makes me think of our little one. Victor chasing after them, happily of course. I sit down first sitting crossed legged on the bed, and tap the spot next to me. He hesitantly sits next to me, and he smiles pressing a kiss to my neck before burying his face in my neck. I can't help but chuckle._

_"I'm sorry, Yuuri. You just smell so good like warm milk. Did you use something?" Victor asked, backing away from my neck. I forget! The nurse told me that pregnant omegas tend to have a sweeter smell than others._

_"No, but I have great news."_

_Victor smiles. "So do I my katsudon, should I go first?"_

_"Sure," I reply. He can wait for a second._

_"Yakov, Yurio, and Otabek are coming to Japan!" They're coming, I've never felt happier._

_"No way, really?" Victor nods and starts rambling about how hard it was._

_"Victor, I think I can top that." I challenge._

_He chuckles. "I accept your challenge, Yuuri. Nothing can ever beat my wonderful news."_

_"I went to the clinic today and the nurse gave me wonderful news. She told me that I'm pregnant. We're expecting!" I study Victor's face for any signs of unhappiness. His eyes become glassy and tears run down his face, did I do something wrong? I let out a yelp when I feel warm arms wrapped around me instantly. I feel his tears on my neck and his lips spreading into a smile._

_"I'm so happy, Yuuri. We're having a baby, they are gonna be beautiful like you. Thank you so much, Yuuri. I love you so much."_

_"I love you too, Victor." He pulls away from our embrace, he looks me in the eyes before placing his hands on my stomach._

_I smile and grab his hands, he leans up and presses a sweet kiss on my lips. He pulls away with a big grin on his face, that instantly goes to his signature heart smile._

_"I have to tell everyone, we'll have a party! Yakov, Otabek, and Yurio should be landing soon. I have to tell everyone on Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. Hey, let's take a selfie." I can't say no to Victor, he grabs his phone and puts it on camera._

_He smiles and I smile too, "perfect. I'll tag you." He says. I smile and nod, this day went absolutely perfect. He leaves the bedroom and I hear him talking in faint Russian. He must be calling Yakov, a few minutes later a notification pops up on my phone. @YuriNikiforov and I are expecting a new bundle of joy. I've never been happier. I go on the photo and like it, leaving a few comments talking with fans. Life couldn't be better._

I wish life was the way it was. No worries and just happiness and Victor. He never smiled more, is what he told me. Now I can't picture the frown on his face, after finding out that his husband and unborn children were taken away. I feel a sullen and angered feeling run through me, he must've found out. Thank goodness for our mating bonds, or else I would never know how he's feeling. I just want him to be okay if he does anything and gets himself killed by these alphas. I don't think I would be able to go on, that would be it for me. I can't imagine Victor losing me, he would be broken. His glass heart would shatter and he wouldn't try to pick it up. Just leave it shattered and abandoned all over the floor. A horrifying realization hits me, that's mean he would lose me and our children. I can't imagine how much he'll blame himself for not being able to protect us, but it's not his fault. None of this.

All of a sudden the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating a while. I had writer's block but now I know where I'm going with this story. Kudos and comments really help.


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: gory and bloody details

Since the video of last night, it has blown up. It's been a few hours since then and there's already headlines. I've been getting messages from fans, comforting me. I'm thankful for such nice people but it doesn't help. Nothing does. Yuuri's family, Chris, Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, and Yakov saw the video. I sat in the room with them looking down, the voice still gives me shivers. I can never look at that video again. They all want to help me pay: my fans, Yuuri's family, Minako, Yuuko, Chris, Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, and Yakov. I can't have them waste their hard earn money, Yakov is the one worried the most. He knows how difficult my childhood was and he was there for me when my own father wasn't.

_"What did I say about you wearing your hair like that?" My mother sighs, taking out the braids from my hair. She leads me to her bedroom and sits me in front of her full body mirror. I watch as her pale hands start untangling my silver braids._

_I pout at my reflection. "I like it."_

_"Yeah, but your father doesn't." She finishes taking out my braids and brushes it. I notice her hands urging to grab the scissors from her dresser._

_"You will always be my baby, Victor. I love you." She tells me, kissing my cheek. I watch her grab the scissors and start snipping off my spilt ends._

_"I love you too, mom. But I don't know why I can't wear my hair like this. It's like I'm a burden to the old man."_

_"Hush, Vitya. Your dad just has some problems with," she pauses. "Same sex couples and he doesn't want you to become that way." She mutters._

_I clench my fist, "what's the problem with that?! So what if I'm gay. I don't see the problem, I'm still his son. I make money as an ice skater, so what it's a bit feminine. But I love doing what I do." I snap, feeling tears burn in my eyes._

_"Honey, you will always be my son. I wish is was that way with your father. I support you completely if you date a man or a woman I would still always love you. Just know that I'm always here for you, Victor."_

_"Thanks, mommy," I know she likes it when I call her that. She tells me how sad she is when I don't call her mommy since I'm growing up so fast._

_She smiles and pinches my cheeks, "there's my baby."_

I would do anything to see my mother again, but after a horrible incident, I moved in with Yakov. I haven't talked to her in eight years, maybe I should take Yuuri to meet her. I should call her and apologize, hopefully, Yakov can do that for me. He should still have her number, I'll call her eventually and apologize. Today, I'm talking to an investigator about the alphas. Police told me that they would start a search today and keep it going for all four weeks. I only have twenty five more days, Yuuri is going a whole month of pregnancy with them. What if they don't feed him? He's eating for three. What if something happens and he needs to go to the nurse? Surely, they won't let him out.

"Mr. Nikiforov, I know that you're stressing. I'm not telling you not to stress, you deserve to stress. Your husband is missing and he's pregnant with your twins." 

He pauses, "I understand where you're coming from, trust me I do. I dealt with tons of these cases before, but I need you to listen. It will help us find him."

"Yes, I'm sorry." I rub my eyes, it doesn't help that I didn't sleep since day two. I'm exhausted.

"I have some cases of Mina Howe, she was five months pregnant when kidnapped. Same goes for Marcus Mullis, he was six months pregnant when kidnapped." He picks up a file, flipping through it. "Here's another the one, most recent. Owen Callis was eight months going to nine months. His significant other paid the $100,000,000 quickly."

"I have a question."

"I'll answer it in a sec," I nod and he continues to flip through files.

"We believe," he starts. "That these alphas will kidnap omegas because they can't find one themselves. It angers and pains them when they see famous alphas showing off their omegas. Since you are the most famous ice skater, right now. Everyone would know you and Yuuri, I mean you guys made history." I smile as his comment because it's true, my Yuuri made history.

"We also believe that they kidnap omegas that are in a different stage of pregnancy. For example, they will kidnap someone eight months pregnant since they need the money. They will kidnap someone four months pregnant since they want the money. This isn't good either way because whatever they are planning is going to effect all of Japan." He sighs, "which is why we must find them. Now I can answer any questions you have."

"Um, did they ever kill an omega?" I ask.

"Sadly, yes. Ones that were not famous and some were. They sometimes try to get money from average people as well and it's very saddening. One case I had was just horrible, this will forever be burned in my mind. Their names were Elliot and Ava, they just moved when she was pregnant. It was the end of the month and he didn't have the money. He called us and he couldn't say a word, it was tragic, we rushed to his house and in his living room was his dead wife and a box. He was pale and there were tears running down his face. We walked over and saw his wife's stomach was cut out and in the box was the unborn baby. She was only seven months pregnant."

I feel bile coming up my throat, and I rush over to the nearest trash can. This can't happen, if it happens to Yuuri I don't think I'll make it.

"I'm sorry for the gory details, but Elliot is doing fine now. He works for us and he's married now has three small kids."

"It's okay," I whisper.

"We'll discuss more tomorrow, go home and get some sleep." He dismisses me and goes to put away all the folders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of sleeping, I wrote this chapter. Sorry, if there are any mistakes. Reading your comments make me really happy, once I'm done this.


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: blood, gore, sucidial thoughts.

I walk home, it's the end of the month. And we haven't been successful. Yuuri is still missing, my precious katsudon. I unlock my door and walk in, Makkachin is nowhere to be found. That's when I hear faint scratching noises on the closet door. I open it up and Makkachin runs out, instead of questioning him I go to my bedroom. I pause and listen to the end of the door. There are no noises, but it's eerily quiet. I don't like it. I open up my door and I see a figure under my blanket, that must be something else. Hopefully, not a someone. I notice two boxes on the floor, must be packages I forgot to open. I pull back the blanket and what I see horrifies me. A scream rips from my throat, It's a pale Yuuri, his eyes are open and lifeless. He's super bloody and there's no stomach. He has no stomach! It's just cut open. I feel sick, but where are my children? I look back to the two boxes, terrified. This can't be happening. I put the to boxes gingerly on the bed and open them. A pained scream escapes my throat and I collapse on my knees, sobbing profusely. There are two fetuses in the box and they look like boys. This can't be happening. Not to me, why me? What did I do to deserve this? I spent most of my life without love and when I find it, everything is taken away. This has to be some sort of sick and twisted game. It has to be and if it is, why am I losing everything? I find myself standing in the kitchen with a knife in hand. I have nothing left to live for, I tell myself. I might as well go, there's nothing left. I have nothing and feel nothing.  
I'm sorry, Makkachin.   
I'm sorry, Chris.   
I'm sorry, Yura.   
I'm sorry, Yakov.   
I'm sorry, mom.   
I'm sorry, Yuuri, for not being a good alpha and protecting you. I'll see you on the other side with our boys. I hear a loud barking noise in my ear again and again. Please, be quiet Makkachin. The barking doesn't stop.

::::::

I feel big wet licks on my face, and I sit up immediately. I look around the room: no boxes or dead Yuuri. I touch the unlicked side of my face and feel tears. That dream, it felt so surreal. I can't believe I would actually do that. I could never, would ever, or should ever take that route. Am I really that useless? My husband and children to die because I couldn't find them. I have money and multiple people around of the world are starting donations for me. I have no problem with the money, but I don't want to be weak. The alphas are trying to manipulate us and show us that we're weak. I will try to find Yuuri, but if I have no signs of him by the end of the month. I have no other choice but to pay them the money.

::::::

I walk into the office, catching the investigator's attention. "Good morning, Mr. Nikiforov."

"Good morning, Mr. Nickson," I say.

"I've been looking through other files, omegas all said the same thing. They don't know what happened when they woke up, they were in a strange room, and there was always alphas around. I believe they move to different buildings, abandoned buildings or buildings you wouldn't expect. That's why we're investigating everywhere and almost all alphas. Ten omegas, including Yuuri, are missing and pregnant. Yuuri and another omega are the youngest in their pregnancy. He's four months, correct?" He glances towards me.

I nod, "yeah he is."

"The other is three months going four months. One woman omega is nine months pregnant and is expecting any day now. her husband is very worried and he is almost in every day." He continues to explain and I look over the files, and that's when I start to notice a pattern.

"Hey, were they all gonna be new parents?"

Mr. Nickson throws me a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"They moved here or lived here and wanted to start a family. Is that what's going on?"

He looked over the files, and smile when he notices the pattern. "Yes! That's exactly it. All couples were going to be new parents, only a few had children. That was only a few times though and now it's mostly just married couples ready to start a family. Like you and Yuuri, now that we know the pattern. We can start formatting our plan!"

"Go home, Nikiforov. I need you to come home a bit earlier and you look like you need a break." I know I probably look like a huge mess. My hair is unruly and there are huge bags under my eyes.

"Wait, I have something to tell you, first," I say, grabbing back his attention.

"Yes, what is it?"

I'm contemplating on telling him about my nightmare. "Um, well I had a bad nightmare and it was about Yuuri. He's pregnant with my twins and in the nightmare, Yuuri was dead along with my children. It felt so real and I'm, like really nervous. Since-"

Mr. Nickson stops me. "Victor, I'm not a therapist. I think you should tell a therapist, especially if you have dreams related to losing Yuuri and your twins. I promise you that we'll find him, the plan will increase the chances of that happening."

"Okay, I'll consider the therapist. If I have the dream, but can bring in an omega, who experienced what Yuuri is experiencing. I just have a few questions for them."

"Certainly, Victor. I'll make some calls later this afternoon and schedule an interview." He starts going through a huge telephone book.

"Thank you."

He sighs, "but right now. I think you need family time with Yuuri's family or yours. Go ice skating, relieve some stress." Family time sounds like such a strange word to me, I've never had family time. I spent most of my childhood a burden to my family, except to my mom. She always told me that I wasn't a burden. I was the favorite child out of my brother and sister, and they envied me for it. They left for college when I was fourteen and I haven't spoken to them since they hate me since I'm famous. I'll have to call them later as well. Maybe, I can spend some time with Yakov or Chris.

::::::

I knock on Yakov's door, it opens revealing Yurio. He looks like he just got up from bed, wearing sweats and Otabek's shirt with his hair tied up in messy bun.

"Victor, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with that detective guy."

I nod, "yeah. I am, it's just I decided to come over and spend some time with you."

He eyes me weirdly, "um, okay. Otabek is coming over and we're going out soon, so you'll just be here with Yakov."

"That's fine, where is he?"

Yurio points behind him, "should be in the living room, but I think he went to his room. Just knock and check."

"Okay, thanks Yurio."

He glares at me, "how many times have I told you to stop calling me that!"

I pinch his cheek, "it's cute on you." He hisses and I chuckle letting go of his cheek. I walk pass Yurio and go straight to the close bedroom door. I knock on it a few times and it opens after a few seconds. There Yakov stands his usual self, but without his hat. He's wearing gray sweats and a black shirt.

He looks surprised, "Vitya?"

"Yeah, it's me. I just came to visit."

He smiles smugly, "if it's for your ice skating career. I personally think you should do another year." He says jokingly. Even if he does seem like a "closed off no joke" type of person. He can be kind and funny.

"Do you still have my mother's contact?" Yakov looks speechless, I haven't mentioned my mother since I moved in with him. He leads me into his room and closes the door, I take a seat and he stands by the window. We sit in a silence for a few minutes.

"What is this about, Vitya?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"I was just thinking about how much she helped me as a child the other day. And I haven't kept in touch with her at all, ever since the incident. She's important to me and deserves a better son than me."

"Don't say that, Vitya." Yakov scolds.

"It's true, Yakov. You know it, I haven't called her in so long. She probably doesn't know that I'm married and I'm expecting children. I haven't told her anything."

Yakov sighs, taking a seat. "Me neither, Victor. I do keep in touch with her though, she's very proud of you Victor. So are your siblings, except for your older brother. He doesn't like that you do such a "feminine" sport."

I look down at my hands, if I had my old hair it would be to my hands. I had such long and beautiful hair, people mistaken me as a girl. My brother found it as an embarrassment, but I didn't see the problem. I guess he did. There's always a problem with me, since I'm not your stereotypical Russian.

"I think you should introduce them to Yuuri, they would love to see and get to know your husband." Yakov pauses. "By the way, how is the search for Yuuri going?"

I let out a breath, "stressful. I just don't have him by my side and it's frightening, since he's always by my side. He even said it in his vows."

Yakov chuckles. "It's good to see you, Victor."

I look at Yakov and smile, "you too, Yakov. You did so much for me, and I will never be able to repay that."

"You've grown so much. I remember when you wouldn't even throw a glance to other skaters. Then Yuuri came along and showed you the true love of skating. He showed you how to be generous and help out others."

"Yuuri helped me grow, Yakov."

He shakes his head, "that's not what I think. You grew yourself since he inspired you. No one can make you change, except yourself."

Change.

Change.

Change!

Change, that's it. I have to change! For Yuuri for my twins, stop being moping about the situation and do something. This is your husband and children on the line here, all your doing is crying and stressing. Yuuri wouldn't be stressing right now, since he's pregnant and he doesn't want to hurt them. Then I can't hurt them by letting them rot wherever they are, along with everyone else kidnapped. I'm ready to start.

Searching for Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this instead of sleeping, again. I really need some sleep. Kudos and comments will help me. This story is going to start get crazy and it's now gonna be focused on Yuuri. Though it's nice to see how Victor is doing. My favorite part of writing this was the Yakov and Victor moment.


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: homophobic language and abuse

I look at my phone, should I call her? Yakov gave me my mother's phone number before I left his hotel. He insisted that I called her instead, and now here I am contemplating if I should call or not. Most people would call their parents in a heartbeat, my family isn't like your typical family. My father and older brother are homophobic, I haven't spoken to my sister, and my mom is the only one who loves me. She supported me since I was born, it's only right if I call her and apologize. I pick up my phone with shaky hands, what if it's late in Russia. I dial the number making mistakes a few times, once it's in I take deep breaths. I hit the call button is rings two times before it picks up.

"Hello," her voice is still the same. It's all so overwhelming. Her voice is still the same from the incident, memories of it floods my head.

_I open the door, humming at the warmth in the house. It's snowing, again. I place my bag holding my skates on the floor next to the door. I start taking the neat braids in my hair, so my father won't see._

_"Victor Nikiforov, come to the living room now." I hear my father's booming voice and suddenly fear shoots up my spine. I take careful steps to living room. I didn't do anything, so hopefully, it's not serious. I step into the living room, my mom sits on the chair. Her face pale and mascara down her cheeks, before I could ask anything my father interrupts._

_"Victor, what have you've been doing after practice for the past few weeks." I run scenarios through my head, that's when the horrifying realization comes to my mind. Spencer, the boy I was with. I look at my dad, his eyes are filled with rage and disgust. It's all towards me._

_"Uh, I'm...I mean I've been, trying to-"_

_"Don't lie to me, boy!" My father bellows. Tears sting in_ _my eyes and I look at my hands. I feel a sharp tug on my hair and I let out a scream. Tears are running down my face now._

_"If I can even call you that! You act like a girl 24/7. Doing girly sports, wearing your hair long, but I've had it. I did not raise a fucking faggot in this household. You're a disappointment to me and your mother," he yells._

_"I'm not a faggot," I scream back. I'm thrown onto the floor and then there's a sharp pain in my back. He kicked me._

_"Then what were you doing with that boy? I saw you kiss him. That's what_ fags _do, I raised you better than this."_

_I glare at him and clench my fist. "You never raised me. You never supported any of my decisions!" I take a deep breath, "you don't even love me, do you?" The hurt and betrayal in his eyes are there until more rage returns. He grabs my hair again and the scissors sitting on the table. No, please don't. Before I could beg him not to do anything, the damage was already done._

_"I don't love faggots! You are nothing but a burden to this family. Do you hear me?! A burden. Can't do anything non-feminine, huh? Dress like a girl, wear your hair like a girl and kiss guys like a girl. Nothing but a useless bitch. You are never gonna make a difference, a piece of shit." Insult after insult, he cuts my hair. He finally lets go of my hair and I start sobbing on the cold floor. I hear the scissors drop next to me. I look through my tears vision, my beautiful hair is everywhere. I stagger off the floor and stare at my father, he's breathing heavily and glaring at me. There is no sympathy in his cold blue eyes. I look towards my mom, there are fresh tear_ s _running down her face. My heartbreaks, why didn't she help me? She looks at me and stands to touch me, I jerk away from her._

_"Victor," she whispers. I glare at her._

_"No, don't touch me. I hate you!"_

_I look towards my father. "I hope you burn in hell," I spit. "I will make a difference, you'll see." I run to the front door and grab the bag holding my skates. Opening the door, I leave without looking back._

"Mom?" My voice cracks.

She is silent for a few moments. "Victor?"

"Yeah, mom, it's me," I say. I hear here sobs through the phone and I immediately feel guilty.

"I thought you were never gonna call me again, t-that you hated me."

"I don't hate you, mom. I hate my father. It's not your fault. None of it."

She sighs, sniffling a bit. "It is my fault. I should've protected you, been a better mother to you."

"No, it's okay mom. Yakov was the best parent, he guided me the right way." I assure her.

"Good. That's great, Victor. I've seen you all over the news and things, how is your life going?"

I smile. "I'm happy. I've found the one for me. He's my everything. His name is Yuuri Katsuki, but we got married two years ago. Now he's a Nikiforov."

"Oh, honey. That's wonderful. It's good that your happy, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"We're expecting twins," I add. It's silent and I feel uneasy, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

I hear my mother squeal on the other line, "Victor! I'm so proud of you, my son. They're gonna be beautiful just like you and you will make a wonderful parent."

"I hope so," I mutter. I bite my lip, "but mom something terrible happened."

"What is it, my dear?"

"He was kidnapped a few days ago, and I haven't found any signs of him. It's really stressful and I've had the worst nightmare. Can I...talk to you."

"Yes, honey. I'm listening, whatever you have to say." That's when I break down. I start crying over the phone as I tell her what happened to Yuuri. It feels really good, the stress is just falling off my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, m-mom. I shouldn't have l-left you with d-dad." I hiccup.

"Shush, it's alright. I've got to go now, sweetheart. Please call me if you need anything. I love you, Vitya."

"I love you too, mommy."

"There's my boy," she whispers before hanging up. She doesn't hate me, it was all just my father. One day, I will see her in person with Yuuri. For now, I must get back to work with the investigator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote three chapters of this story instead of doing homework and sleeping. Should I let you guys suffer the wait or publish it now? Kudos and comments really make my day and help me with this story. Warning I'm about to get sappy. Sorry, I'm not the best writer. I've read tons and tons of fanfics and they're all superior compared to mine. It really makes me happy reading off comments that says, how much they're enjoying the story. It makes me happy to give up my free time for this story since so many of you enjoy it. Enough of the sappiness, the next two chapters will be posted together. Keep your eyes open and it's almost the end of the week, what's gonna happen?


	7. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

I'm still shaken from the last few days, they showed me things I'll never forget. I'm going to get a new roommate soon. She or he is probably famous and pregnant too. I just hope that they don't suffer, no one deserves to be taken away from their family like this. I don't deserve this, and definitely, my children don't deserve it. It's almost the end of the week. I hope Victor is well, the concept of him being "well" is very unlikely. He tells me how much I mean to him, it makes me feel so special. I think I'm not, but he always assures me that I am. He told me that I was and we got in an argument about it. It was when we were picking a color to paint the babies room. I miss the babies room, sometimes I would catch Victor just standing in the room with a big smile on his face. Finally, our extra empty room in our house, where we use store boxes, is gonna be a nice babies room for the children. We're thinking of moving once they grow older. It would be a nice change, I rub my stomach without thinking. Names! How could I forget names. We agreed to many different types, I wanted a surprise but Victor didn't. After weeks of denial he agreed to keeping the genders a surprise. I still remember his nonstop begging. One moment I can never forget is Victor and I making up names.

_"Yuuri," I hear Victor call. I then hear his footsteps on the floor._

_I put down the book I'm reading, "Yes, Victor?" He walks in holding what looks to be the most delicious pork cutlet bowl he's seen. My stomach growls instantly and I stare the katsudon._

_"This is for you, love." He ushers it towards me and I take it from him. He hands me chopsticks and I start digging in, eating for three sure can be difficult. I'm full by the end of it, feeling content. Victor lays next to me, snuggling into my neck. I snuggle into in his chest. My eyes fall droopy to his steady heartbeat._

_"That was good, Victor." I mumble into his chest. He smiles and runs his hands down my back, before going to rub my swollen belly._

_"I'm getting so fat," I complain. Tracing lines onto my belly and smile when I feel a small kick._

_"No, you're not. It's just the babies growing," Victor says. I see a small kick hit his hand and he smiles brightly._

_"Yes, I am. Once the twins are here all that's gonna be remained is baby fat."_

_Victor chuckles, "that means you're gonna have to cut down in the pork cutlet bowls."_

_I groan, "don't remind me." I feel another kick then another. That's the thing with twins, there's always gonna be one kicking._

_"Do you know the genders, yet?" Victor asks._

_"No, the nurse does. But I want a surprise," Victor face falls._

_"Why? It makes the waiting longer." Victor whines._

_"It takes the fun out of it, we can think of so many names!"_

_"Ugh, fine. How about Carl, if it's a boy."_

_I wince, "no."_

_"Or how about Eren and Mikasa or Levi and Hange."_

_"I am not naming my children after Attack on Titan characters," I deadpan._

_"Fine, but it was still a good anime. How about Shouyou and Tobio, after the boys from Haikyuu!!"_

_I pout. "No, Victor."_

_"I got some! Yato and Yukine, if they're boys. Hiyori and Kofuku if they're girls."_

_I roll my eyes. "No, Vitya."_

_"I got some. L and Light, those names are so cool!"_

_I glare at him. "Victor."_

_"How about Dean and Castiel. Or Sebastian and Ciel."_

_"Victor!" I yell and he quiets down._

_"I am not naming them after anime characters. You're also leaving out the girls names. You only gave me two girl names, now let's be serious."_

_"I think we should name one Valerie, Claudia, Christina, Sasha, or Alexis."_

_"Those are good names," I mumble._

_"They're Russian names with different meanings." He says._

_"We each get to name a twin. You're settling for the girl, if there's any girls. I'll settle with the boys then."_

_"Yup."_

_"For the boy I would like to name one Hiro, Tadashi, or Yuu."_

_"Those are good names." Victor says, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I hum in agreement._

_  
“What if we name one Yuri?” Victor asks. I laugh, just imagine three Yuri’s._

_“I can't wait for them to get here, they're gonna be beautiful.” Victor whispers in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I try not to squirm and ignore the breaths on my neck. I feel so happy as he rubs my stomach._

We snuggled for the rest of the night. I miss those moments. Moments with my family and friends. Moments with Victor. Now, that has all been taken away. It's just unfair. A loud bang breaks away my thoughts, there a tall alpha stands with a twisted smile on his face. He came over and hovered over me, I've never felt so small before. I whimper when he smells me.

"So good, pregnant omegas are my favorite, just wait until those babies are gone." He inhales my scent, that's now mixed with fear. "Then we can all have a piece of you," his eyes are shining in interest. I know those eyes, when omegas go into heat, alphas eyes always shine with interest. Thinking of Victor and his eyes, they were full of desire. I wasn't against it, never could I ever be against Victor. I yelp when I feel sharp teeth into my neck, now I'm shaking.

"Please, stop." He's trying to get his scent all over me. When I wasn't mated with Victor, alphas would do this all the time. They all want omegas; even if they're mated or not.

"You are just so beautiful and pregnant. What if those were my kids," he goes and touch my stomach. That's when I get defensive. I gripped his arms and bit his neck, hard enough to bleed. He shouts and let's go immediately, his eyes are full over rage. That's when I notice the door is wide open. I push past the alpha and out the door, that's when I hear his loud howl. He's alerting the other alphas, that's when I hear more footsteps. I gotta hide! I have to cover my scent…wait that alpha he covered me enough to last me for a few hours. This could be it. I could escape and go back to him.

Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first week is almost over. Will Yuuri get away?


	8. End of Week 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end.

It's been a week since I've been here.

It's been a week since he was taken away from me.

I wonder if he's doing okay.

I hope that he's doing okay.

Are they any closer?

Are we ever gonna be a few steps closer?

What if they don't find me?

What if I don't find him?

I'm worried.

I'm helpless.

I must stay strong for him.

I must stay strong for them.

I love you, Victor.

I love you, Yuuri.

I hope you find me soon.

I hope I find you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this relieves the cliffhanger or made it worst. I'm almost done the next chapter, so the cliffhanger will go away soon.


	9. Day 1, Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

I absentmindedly scroll through Instagram, the pork cutlet bowl is everywhere. In the news and various amounts of tags. This could have been avoided if I did something. All of this chaos and stress. I have been having nightmares since Yuuri was captured. I cover the bags under my eyes with makeup, hoping no one notices. The only one who notices is my boyfriend, Otabek. He's been on my ass lately for getting more sleep, but I've yet to inform him of my nightmares. I'm scared to tell anyone, I don't want to look weak. I have been bullied most of my life for my petite figure and ice skating. Discovering that I was omega made the bullying worse. I was the definition of a weakling to most boys in Russia, they were all strong alphas and betas. While I was an omega but I made it through and now I'm famous, with a sweet boyfriend. He cares for me so much, even though I'm an asshole most of the time. A few days ago, Victor came to our hotel. He talked to Yakov and I went out with Otabek, he says he's worried about me. He always does. I assure him that I'm fine but he's observant, so he will be able to tell if I'm fine or not.   
  
My phone starts ringing bringing me out of my thoughts. It's my grandfather. I pick up instantly.   
  
"Hey, grandpa."   
  
"Hello Yura, I heard what happened. It's all over the news, hopefully, you're okay." It makes me happy to hear my grandpa's voice. It brings me great comfort.   
  
"I'm okay, grandpa." I bite my lip, "but I'm not at the same time."   
  
"You can tell me anything, Yura." He assures me. I tell him everything and he listens, that's what I love about him. He always listens.   
  
"It's all gonna be alright, Yura. You should tell that boyfriend of yours."   
  
 A burning sensation spreads on my cheek, "Otabek. I know I should but I'm not ready to tell him.   
  
"Yura, listen to me. You must tell him, he loves you. I can see it, and he just wants to make sure you're okay. It's okay to open up, you're not weak if you do."   
  
"I feel so weak," I whisper. Ignoring, the stray tear coming down my cheek.   
  
_ I hurry over to the boys playing ball at recess, a big smile on my face. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Winston, can I play?" I ask, eager. They were the fourth graders and they never let any grade below them play with them. Unless you're really cool. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "We don't play games with weaklings," one of the older boys taunts. I'm taken aback, grandpa doesn't believe I'm weak. Along with my parents and Yakov. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Yeah, Yuri. Sorry, we hear that you do ballerina and you're considering ice skating." Winston says, shrugging slightly. A surge of anger fills me. I stomp my foot on the ground and glare at the two older boys _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I don't see the problem," I retort. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "The problem is only weak boys do those stupid sports," the other older boy grabs a ball and throws it at me. I fall on my back, tears brimming in my eyes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "It's also a sport for faggots like you and Winston and I don't like faggots. Isn't that right, Wins?" I look at Winston and he looks away from me. Both of the fourth graders walk away, leaving me on the ground. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ :-: _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I'm walking to the bathroom when I feel different types of feelings. They feel strange and it's like a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. I feel dehydrated. Water won't help this thirst, only a certain kind of need. I feel burning up and hear worried voices from teachers. One of them yells, "he's going into heat!" They take me to nurse and she hands me blue pills, the hot and thirst sensation slowly dies away. Now I sit in horror when I realize, I'm an omega. Boys are gonna laugh at me and call me weak. Weak...maybe that's what am, it's hard not to believe it anymore _ .   
  
"Yuri Plisetsky, listen to me right now."   
  
I gulp, "I'm listening."   
  
"You are not weak, so what if the boys back in Russia called you weak. It's not true and you know it, I know that you hate being an omega. You think it makes you weak, that does not make you weak. Phichit is an omega, but that doesn't affect him. You are not wea-"   
  
"Can you just shut up! I'm the reason Yuuri is missing right now since I wasn't strong enough to protect him. I was too goddamn weak!"   
  
__ I walk with the pork cutlet bowl in the busy streets of Tokyo. He's stopping at every single baby store, it's so annoying. He's carrying a few bags, he's obviously really happy, which scares me because his mood swings have been acting up again. He hums as we walk, that's when we hear it. A strange sound coming from this alleyway nearby, it sounds like crying. Yuuri wanted to go check it out, instead of just ignoring it. We walk in the dark alleyway, my senses enhancing since I’m on edge. Yuuri makes a sound when he sees a bundle of blankets in a basket. I go closer to it, there’s a baby. It’s a boy and he looks happy. I suddenly feel a dangerous vibe and there are goosebumps forming on my skin. Yuuri walks towards the basket and picks him up, he smiles at him sweetly. Bouncing the baby gently, the feeling doesn’t go away but it get’s stronger.

_ “Pork cutlet boy, let’s get out of here!” I say, trying push Yuuri towards the exit of the alleyway. _

_ “Wait, Yura. We need to try and find the little guy’s parents.” He looks down at the cooing baby, frowning slightly. _

_ “Poor thing, probably hungry,” Yuuri mutters. I try to leave the alleyway again, but this time it’s blocked. There are two huge buff guys with crazed smiles on their faces. Their smells are threatening, and they are alphas. _

_ “Excuse us, we just found the little boy,” I tell them, but they don’t move. I look over to Yuuri and he looks nervous. _

_ “Aren’t those the famous skaters?" One of them asks? _

_ "Yeah, and the pregnant one belongs to Victor Nikiforov." I notice Yuuri tense up, a smell of fear is radiating off him. The man's dark eyes darts over to Yuuri then me. _

_ He laughs darkly, "that's good money. Let's get them." I snatch the baby from his hands and start running, making sure he's in front of me. We were so close to getting out of here, but two taller and stronger alphas blocked our exit. I look behind us and the men are coming closer. Our only option now is to fight back or try to escape. The four alphas crowd us and Yuuri let's out a scream, one of the alphas ripped the baby out of my hands. I attempt to punch one of the alphas, but they dodged it swiftly. In return, he kicks my ankle. _

_ Hard. _

_ I collapse on the ground holding my bruising ankle. They grabbed Yuuri and place a white cloth over his nose, I watch in horror as he slowly goes limp. The other three start kicking me all over, tears are falling freely now. They eventually stop and leave me battered on the ground, there's nothing but silence. I'm all alone. _

I blink back tears of the memory. The other line is silent, grandpa is probably shocked at my outburst. I don't blame him.

"Yura, you are a strong person. It's not your fault, stop blaming yourself. I love you, Yuri."

"I love you too, grandpa." He hangs up and the line beeps. I drop my phone and bury my face in my pillow, nothing but silence is in the room.

Just another awful reminder of how alone I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. I had writer's block and I forced myself to try. Thankfully I did because a great idea popped into my head. Kudos if you're looking forward to Week 2. Comment if you're looking forward to learning more about Yuri and Otabek.


	10. Day 2, Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

I did it! I actually escaped but the problem is they're on a search. I used all different things to hide my milky scent, they can't find me. If they find me, they'll surely send me back and...I don't even want to think about the consequences. The city I'm in is so far away from home, I don't think I'll be able to get home. My clothes are dirty and I probably smell horrible too. I look like a homeless pregnant omega, and that's not too good for me. I walk down the dark street, different color signs lighting up the way. It's so beautiful. Just wait until the twins see the beautiful city views of Japan. They'll love it. It's so cold, though, I'm shivering. I don't have anything to protect me, so I can only use the body heat I have left. I eventually find a closed store to sit in front of, this is dangerous but I'm tired and hungry. I sit on the cold concrete, leaning against the wall and close my eyes.

:-:

"Excuse me, sir. Oh my god, Takeo. Is he dead? His lips are blue and it's freezing out here, and he's pregnant! We have to help him." I hear a voice say, I can barely feel any parts of my body. It's so cold.

"I don't think, he's alive honey."

"No, he has to be. He's Yuuri Nikiforov, he's been missing for a week. We can save him!" I let out a low whimper, so they can hear me. I'm able to open my eyes. I'm faced with a young looking lady with long brown hair and blue eyes. Her husband has blonde hair and brown eyes.

"You're alive! Come on, Takeo. Let's help him." she says.

"I can't move," I whisper. Her husband lifts me up and now I'm in a car. It's warm and I nearly cry at the warmth, the seat warmer is also on high. I slowly feel the numbness go away, I wiggle my toes. It feels so good.

"Hey, are you okay?" The woman asks. She smells like an omega, that means I can trust her.

"No," I cry.

"Hey, don't cry. Takeo is my husband and we're taking you back to our house."

"I just wanna go home."

"Shh, it's okay Yuuri. You're gonna be okay. Just try to sleep." I lean against the woman's shoulder, basking in the warmth of the car. I fall back asleep.

:-:

I wake in a warm room, the lights are on and there's a figure sitting next to me. I realize that I'm laying in a comfortable bed, and covered in a soft blanket. I rub my eyes, the sleep going away. The figure is the woman from earlier. She saved me. She smiles at me when I wake.

"How are you doing?" She asks.

"Better," I mumble. I notice in her hand are some onigiri and I stare at them, then my stomach growls loudly. I feel my cheeks heat up and dart my eyes away, that was so embarrassing!

She chuckles, "you can have them." I basically snatch them and shove them down my throat, that was so good!

"It's good that you're eating, how many months are you pregnant?" She asks.

"Four, going five at the end of the month," I answer.

"Wow, that's great!" She studies me with her cool blue eyes, they remind me of Victor's. The same harsh color but same benign look. I look down at myself as well, my clothes are all dirty and raggedy.

"Do you have a shower?" I ask, sheepishly. She gets up from where she's sitting and I crawl out of bed too. Hoping that I didn't mess up their bedsheets.

"Of course, there should be some towels in there waiting." She walks me to the bathroom, it's quite big. The floors are a lovely white tile along with the shower walls, but everything else is just a soft cream color. It's really comforting. The woman clears her throat and I look back.

"My husband will give you some pajamas, then we can talk."

"Yes, thank you. What's your name, by the way?"

"Maria," she replies. I nod and she leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I'm happy that I'm alone now. I peel off my battered and sweaty clothes, dropping them on the floor. I look at myself in the mirror, my hair is disheveled and my skin is paler than usual. My stomach is getting more swollen, I can tell. I place one of my hands on my stomach, a little kick surprises me.

"I promise to protect you," I tell them. They can't reply, but that doesn't matter to me. I turn on the shower, grabbing some towels and placing them on the counter. As I wait for the water to warm up, I stare at my appearance more, I focus more on my chest than anything else. There are some bruises and cuts, but the bad thing is the gash on my chest. Near my stomach. They tortured me, ask me for information that I wasn't comfortable with sharing. They beat me it out of me, though, I only gave up when they threaten to hurt my stomach. I gave up then. It was all so frightful and dark, it's sad that when I reminisce on my pregnancy when the twins are here. The first thing that's gonna come to my mind it the torture and cruel voices. I didn't realize I was crying until I looked at myself once more, there are tears trailing down my pale face. I let out a shaky breath and step into the shower. I groan at the warm water, I watch in disgust all the dirt that flows down the drain. I grab the soap and a cloth and starts cuddling up, making sure I scrub really well. I squirt some shampoo into my hand and start scrubbing my hair, it feels so good. My hair so dirty with all the sweat and dirt. I rinse completely once I'm done washing my hair. I turn off the water and step out, blindly reaching for a towel. I dry my hair first, wrapping the towel around my head before grabbing another. Then I reach for another to dry my body. I look at myself in the mirror again, my skin is tinted pink from all the scrubbing. It's good, though. I feel good. I grab the clothes sitting on the counter and put them on, leaving the towel in my hair.

The clothes are really comfy and warm, they must've come from the dryer. I smell something when I walk out the bathroom. The smell is mouthwatering, it smells like my favorite dish. Katsudon. I rush down the steps and follow the mouthwatering stench of Katsudon. I stop in a dining room, there Takeo and Maria sits at a small table. A big bowl of katsudon in the center with smaller bowls around it. I crouch on my knees and sit with them, they smile at my presence.

"I hope you had a nice shower, Yuri. Your clothes are in the washing machine." Maria says.

"Thank you...for everything."

"It's no problem, Yuri. I'm a big fan of yours and Victor, I know that you've been missing for a while. Way too long and you're pregnant! That makes it worse."

"You're telling me, I just want to go back to my friends and family."

"What about Victor?"

"I want to go back to him most of all. I miss him so much… I hope that he's doing okay with my absence."

"We can send you home soon. We just need to buy tickets to Hasetsu." Maria continues to discuss buying tickets with Takeo. Should I call Victor? Or should I surprise him when I get back? So many options not enough time.

Little did Yuuri know about the tracking device placed in his arm, it's damaged from the impact of his arm hitting a wall. But it still works…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you guys were thinking. Yay, Yuuri made it out! Now all he has to do is call Victor. I'll give you some advice for late chapters. Don't underestimate these guys, they will go to any level to get what they want. Any level. A persons life might be lost in the process. But we will see.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my seriousness. Kudos and comments make me happy. I'll start replying to comments more! Feel free to ask questions. Any topic related, it doesn't have to be based on the story. It's 2:44AM right now, so if I don't reply immediately. I might be sleeping but I will reply. This is also going to be posted on my wattpad soon. Look forward to that!


	11. Day 3, Week 2 (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but its spilt up into two chapters.

I stare at the phone in my hands, a million of thoughts flying around my head. I talked with Maria about calling Victor and she gave me her phone immediately. I dial in the number and bite my lip, waiting for him to pick up. It's 1:00 am, though, the possibility of him picking up is thin. I might as well just hang u-

"Hello, who is this?" My breath hitches, he picked up! He really picked up.

"Victor," I whisper. It's silent for a moment, but then a loud gasp.

"Yuuri?! Oh my god, Yuuri. My precious katsudon, you're okay!" His voice cracks.

"I missed you so much. I promise to protect you," the rest of his words are sobs. I'm crying as well. It brings me great comfort to hear his voice. It's been too long.

"I-I'm sorry, Y-Yuuri. I'm an a-a mess right now. Where are you?"

"I don't know. Some nice people brought me to their house, they fed me and treated me well. We're planning to be back in Hasetsu tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you, Yuuri. I missed you so much, so did everyone else. You have to hurry home, the alphas do terrible things to the omegas. I can't stand thinking about you in those positions, the things they do is inhuman. It's repulsive, please hurry home."

"I will. I love you," I reply.

"I love you too, my katsudon." I don't hang up plus I can still detect his breathing.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I can't hang up. I just want to talk to you." He chuckles.

"We can talk, Victor." That's what we do until 3:00 am. We just talk and talk. He cries and I comfort him. I cry he comforts me. It saddens me when Victor has to hang up, but I accept it. I just have to make it until tomorrow. I will make it until tomorrow. I turn off the lights and get under the covers.

:-:

"Yuuri! Get up, please." I open my eyes, squinting at the bright light. Maria is dressed in a bundle of clothes and Takeo is in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The train leaves in twenty minutes." Maria replies. I look at the clock it's only 6:30 am.

"There's people coming after us, Yuuri. We have to go now." I jump out of bed and Takeo hands me a coat. I slip on some shoes as well.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Takeo said that he heard howling of alphas. He thinks that they're coming after you," Maria explains, quickly. We all run down the steps and outside to the car. It's already unlocked and warm. Takeo starts down the road, driving a little above the speed limit. I breathe heavily, there's a pain in my stomach. I can only pray it's nothing bad.

"Takeo, hurry up! The train leaves in ten minutes." Maria shouts. Takeo steps on the gas and goes faster.

"Takeo, how do you know it was them?" I question.

"Alphas don't howl anymore, it was a thing of the past. But some alpha organizations will howl!" Takeo turns sharply on a right and my side hits the door, I whimper as I feel the bruise forming.

"Sorry," Takeo apologizes, making sure to go a little slower. It only takes six more minutes to get to the subway. He doesn't take the time to park perfectly before he yanks the keys out of the ignition. Takeo and Maria run practically run into the subway and I waddle behind them. I wince when the sharp pains return again, hopefully, there's nothing wrong with the twins. We get on the bus just as the doors are closing.

"Just in time," Maria sighs. We go and sit on empty seats of the train, thankfully there are not that many people on the subway. I lean back, trying to ignore the cramps I'm feeling in my belly.

"How long is the train ride?" I ask.

"About an hour and thirty minutes." Takeo answers.

"Is there something wrong, Yuuri? You should be happy! You're going back to Victor and your friends today."

"I am happy. I am really happy, it's just I'm worried." I confess.

"What's wrong," she questions. I wince, another sharp pain. It hurts so much. I can't be going into labor this early...something must be wrong with the twins.

"It's just, ugh, I'm feeling sharp pains in my stomach. I worry that there's something wrong with the twins."

Her concerned fact contorts to fear. "Are you gonna make it? The ride is not that long, it's gonna go by quick! We're gonna be in Hasetsu before you know it."

"Yeah, I know. It just really hurts, I'm scared that the alphas did something to me."

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay! Don't cry, please don't cry. Just stay strong, we'll get there soon." I whimper in pain as Maria keeps comforting me. Only one thought flying through my head.

Am I gonna lose the twins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a cover and I'm almost ready to post it on my wattpad! kudos and comments really help me write chapters faster :)
> 
> Comment if you're excited about the story going on wattpad so I can know. Thanks!


	12. Day 3, Week 2 (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The train comes to a stop and after the mechanical voice notifies us that we are at our destination, Maria starts helping me out of the train. The pain hasn't faded yet and I'm scared. Another sharp pain than another. It's like a stabbing feeling in my gut but they repeatedly keep on stabbing me. There's only so much I can take before it becomes too much. The pain...it's too much.

"Come on, Yuuri. We'll make it," Maria encourages. Wait, Victor. I need to tell him.

"I-I, but what about Victor?" He's gonna be devasted if he finds out if anything happened, but he needs to know that I'm here!

"We'll call him when we get you into a hospital room, this is more important than Victor." I want to disagree, but she does have a point. I have to call Victor when I'm in the hospital and inform him later. Thankfully, the walk isn't far. The hospital is a few blocks down the street, as we're walking, the pain gradually gets worse. I can't take anymore! We're in the hospital before I know it and Takeo is trying to sign us in. The woman at the desk is refusing but once she sees me, she comes running around and grabbing a wheelchair. When it arrives, I sit. Immediately, someone is pushing my wheelchair and the next thing I know I'm in a room. The nurse helps me into the bed and gives me some pain meds. It makes me sleepy. The pain slowly diminishes and then another nurse comes walking in with a baby monitor.

"Hello, Yuuri, you've been missing for a while. It's nice to see you in one piece," the nurse says while hooking up the monitor. I almost forget that I was gone and I haven't even thought of the news stories based on my absence.

"Now, I heard that you've been having pains in your stomach. You're four months pregnant, correct?"

I nod, "yes."

The nurse hums and lifts up my shirt, holding gel in her hand. I hate it! It's always so cold.

"This will be cold, so brace with me." I nod and bite my lip. I hiss at the cold sensation of the gel on my warm skin.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. Now, where's your boy toy?"

"Victor? He's not a toy."

The nurse chuckles, "you play with him like he's your toy. I watch all your skating performances, you are always trying to seduce that man. Even though, he's already yours."

I feel my cheeks heat up, "I haven't thought of it like that before."

The nurse chuckled. "Anyways, your friends called him. He's on his way along with the police." She puts the monitor on my stomach and starts rubbing it in random places. She studies the screen, the door swings open and there stands a disheveled Victor. In a blink of an eye, he's had his arms wrapped around me. I smile and bury my face into his neck, his scent filling my senses. I missed this.

"Yuuri! Oh my, Yuuri. You're safe, I love you so much." I feel small kisses on my neck, I squirm a little. He knows how ticklish I am there.

"Nurse, how are the twins are they alright?" Victor ask. The big smile on his face diminishes when he sees the nurse. I look past his shoulder, she looks uneasy and sad.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um...I'm sorry, this was unexpected. Yuuri, you were actually expecting triplets."

Victor's eyes brighten. "This is wonderful news! Isn't it Yuuri?" I nod, but that doesn't explain the pain I was feeling earlier.

"Well, yes, it is wonderful news. But...something happened."

"What happened?"

The nurse sighs. "One of them died, I guess Yuuri was under so much stress. That it killed one of the little ones."

Victors eyes widen, "but hey it's okay! The other two are fine. No damage done to them."

Tears sting in my eyes, "I mess everything up." I mutter. Victor is silent but his posture is slumped a little. I wipe the tears from my eyes and go to rub his shoulder, but before I could he bolts out the room. I start sobbing profusely.

"I can't do anything, right!" I say angrily. I'm mad at myself, can't even take care of my unborn children.

"No, shhh, it's okay. The other two are just fine, you're gonna have two healthy babies. It's not your fault that one of them died, you can't control it. Men and women, who take care of themselves really well while pregnant. Still might lose a child, it's fine."

"Can you tell me the gender?" I mumble, staring at my lap.

"All of them or the one that past?"

"I don't care."

"Two girls and a boy. You lost a daughter."

I bite my lip, watching my tears fall onto the blanket. I hate it. It's not fair, why was I chosen? Victor and I were happy. I was happy, the triplets were gonna be happy. So what if I was kidnapped and I was taken away from home for over a week. I told myself that I wouldn't stress. I told myself repeatedly! But I was still stress and it killed one of children. I'll never be able to satisfy, Victor. Who knows how hard he took this. All I know is that it's my fault. It's all my fault.

"It's all my fault!" I cry, clutching the blankets.

"Hey, now, don't sa-"

"Leave me alone!" I shout, "just leave me alone." I whisper. The nurse scrambles out the door closing it back gently. Sobs wreck through my body. Triplets, they were all gonna be beautiful. She deserved to experience the world. She deserved so much love. My little angel...a perfect name for her.

Angel Nikiforov.

My angel was taken away from me in such a cruel way. It's just isn't fair.

It's not fair at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the sad chapter. I'm evil for doing this to my babies.


	13. Week 2, Day 3

I came home from the hospital yesterday, Victor isn't home right now. He's been distant every since I was released. I hope he doesn't hate me, who am I kidding? He probably does. I lost one of our children since I can't take care of my own body, now my children are affected. I haven't told my family or friends yet, Victor hasn't said anything either. It's about 3:00 now, maybe I should get up instead of moping around. I lug myself out of bed and go to the kitchen, maybe I should have some rice balls. I grab everything I need and place it on the counter. As the rice heats up, I chop up some vegetables and fish. A door opening and closing distract me from chopping, it must be Victor. The footsteps come close to the kitchen, I was correct. There stands a disheveled Victor with dark bags under his eyes. He looks at me and I look down at the carrots I'm chopping.

"Good afternoon, Victor," I mutter, slowly chopping the carrot.

"I'm making rice balls, so if you're hungry come and get some." He doesn't say anything and walks somewhere else.

"O-okay," I whisper. I try to keep chopping the carrots through my blurry vision, ignoring the heavy feeling in my heart.

:;::::

Eventually, I finish making the rice balls and eat a couple. Victor still hasn't returned from wherever, maybe I should go check on him. I go upstairs, he's either in the nursery or our room. I check the nursery first since the door is wide open, and there Victor is just standing in the center of the room.

"Victor, are you okay?" I say, cautiously. No response.

"V-Victor, please don't ignore me." Still no response. I walk up to him and hesitantly wrap my arms around his waist. He tries to move away and I take my arms away.

"D-do you hate me, V-Victor?" I whisper. Still no response. He does hate me.

"I-it's okay if you h-hate me. I hate m-myself too, I'm such a b-burden." I start crying and I hate myself even more.

"You d-deserve better than me, I-I'm sorry that I can't satisfy you. I-I love you, V-Victor." I wait for him to say something but he stays mute. I start sobbing and leave the nursery, going straight to our room. I shut the door behind me and get into our bed, or my bed. I wish he didn't hate me, maybe I'm overreacting. We're just both in bad places right now, I'll just think of happy things. Before everything horrible that happened.

_I walk into Ice Castle, I'm surprising Victor today since he's been busy with coaching Yurio. They should be taking a break right now, I spot Yakov standing at the rink and there's no one on the ice._

_I speed walk over to Yakov, he turns a smile when he sees me. "Where's Victor?"_

_"He's in the bathroom and Yura is eating a snack somewhere, but you're looking good. How's pregnancy?"_

_"Pretty good, but I do get moody sometimes. I'm also getting fatter, so once they're here I'm gonna have to lose so much weight. Then I'm having the weirdest cravings, Victor thinks that they're gross but it's so good!"_

_Yakov hums, "well it'll get a bit harder. My sister had the worse cravings, cramps, and mood swings. I can't see you having terrible mood swings since you're such a nice person. Anyway, did Victor tell you his theme for the Grand Prix Final?"_

_I shake my head, "no. What is it?"_

_Yakov smiles. "Family."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, Victor never had a good family.  Well, his mother was very supportive of his decisions. His father not really. I'll never forget the day Victor came crying to me because of his father cruel punishment."_

_"What did he do?"_

_"He cut his hair when he came to me his hair was cut unevenly. Ever since then Victor lived with me and I helped him with success. He never went back. Hell, he hasn't called his mother in so many years." Oh, Victor, I wish you would've told me more about your cruel and unforgiving background. He must've been too busy being happy with me, but I still would've liked him to talk to me. The frown on my face must be visible because Yakov touched my shoulder._

_"Victor isn't the type of person to share his past or emotions, he'll share with you when he's ready."_

I hear the door open and quiet footsteps, then the bed dips with the new weight on it.

"Yuuri, I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize for not talking to you, I know I've been cold, but I've just been...uh, grieving. I'm just...um, really upset that I lost one of the triplets. I mean, we didn't know that we were having triplets but that would've been a pleasant surprise."

He pauses. "I just wanted to be a good father but I can't even protect you, now one of them died because of me...I-I just feel so guilty." I feel wetness on my shoulder. He's crying. I've haven't seen him cry ever since I told him that we should end the night before The Grand Prix Final. I turn around to face him. his face is buried in his hands and there are tears seeping through his pale hands. I sit up and grab his hands, taking them away from his face. He looks at me and my heart breaks. His eyes are red and puffy and his face is flushed, there are tears trailing down his cheeks. I move my hand to his face and wipe away the tears.

"You did nothing wrong, Victor."

"I feel like I did something wrong," he mutters.

"I was stressed, Victor. I tried not to be and they were hurting me. I wasn't stressed emotionally but physically. I don't want to think about the awful things they did to me. I just want to be here for you, don't shut me out. I'm here for you, please don't hide anything from me."

For the rest of the day, Victor and I cried and comforted each other together. Things are going to be okay, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, there's no excuse. I was just kind of lost with writer's block but now I know where I want the story to go.


	14. Week 2, Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really intense and dark. It mentions rape, murder, unwanted pregnancies, and death.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Don't forget to remember that in every piece of darkness there is light.

(Isamu's POV)

 

"Yuuri Katsuki got away. How the fuck does this happen?" The boss bellows. Everyone stays silent in guilt and the boss glares at Conor.

"You are my right-hand man, where could Yuuri have gone?"

"Sir, I'm sorry. It's not my fault though, it's Jun's fault." Everyone looks towards Jun, who now has a bandaged neck from Yuuri's bite.

"Jun," the boss starts. The tension in the air is anything but comforting.

"Yes boss," he whispers. The boss slams his fist on the table, scaring most of the alphas in the room.

"How the fuck could you let him get away?! I specifically told you not to bother him. What do you do? Go ahead and tell everyone what you did!"

Jun looks down guilty, "I sniffed his scent and touch his stomach. He bit me and I was so stunned, that he managed to escape." A loud echo of a shot fills the room and every looks to Jun in shock. The boss shot him in the torso, he'll bleed to death if he doesn't get my help right away. I kneel down to examine him and he's not looking good.

"Sir, we need to get him medical attention. He's gonna die!" I yell, trying to cover the bleeding wound. Jun doesn't deserve to die like this, on this cold floor without his wife and children.

"Leave him there, he's the reason why Yuuri escaped! We could've made big money off of that bitch and he just let him get away." I hold in the tears in my eyes when I see Jun cough up blood. He might be bad but everyone has some good in them, especially Jun. He deserves a second chance.

"No, boss. He has a wife and kids, you can't make them lose their father!" I exclaim, trying to persuade him but he's not budging one bit.

"I will do as I please. He didn't come here because he was forced. He came here because he wanted too! Isn't that right, Jun?" I look at Jun and he just coughs weakly.

"No, boss." He whispers. The boss laughs maniacally and slams his fist on his desk.

"Bullshit! You came to me, two years ago. When your wife was pregnant and begged for the job. Ever since then you enjoyed touching those omegas, huh? Taking away their unborn children and replacing them with yours!" I feel sick to my stomach, Jun would never do that. He would never give an omega an unwanted abortion and rape them afterward.

"You raped those victims. Raped them until they died and you enjoyed every second! Hell, I bet the same was going to happen with Yuuri. Take away his unborn children and replace them with yours! Imagine how his husband would react, seeing his emotionless omega after weeks. Just to find out you took away their true happiness!" I can never look at Jun the same anymore, how could he do that? I never did anything so cruel and heartless here.

"Jun is this true?" I can't help but whisper to him, and he just nods. Tears are pouring down his face and blood continues to flow on the cold floor.

"I can't believe you," I whisper violently and look away from him. He deserves to die, hell maybe we all deserve to die! Just burn in hell for what we did to all those defenseless omegas, what they went through. Just because we're jealous or angry.

"Jun, you're not the only one. We all deserve to die. We're all fucking twisted in the goddamn head, none of us deserve redemption! Especially you, Jun. Once your wife and two young children heard what you did, they will be in horror. They would most likely take their own lives! Just knowing that their father and husband did something unforgivable is something hard to live with. Hell, I should get you some help then turn you in. Just so you can suffer all your life knowing that you raped omegas, killed omegas, and gave them unwanted pregnancies!" The boss, yells hysterically.

"You're a monster! Just like the rest of us." The boss grabs his gun and aims it at Jun's forehead.

"See you in hell." The boss finishes before pulling the trigger. His blood splashes everywhere, including on me. I swallow the remains of what's in my stomach down, it hurts.

"Conor, get his body out of here. Tell his wife and kids, that daddy won't be coming home for dinner for a long time."

"Yes, sir. Also, I wanted to inform you about Yuuri. The tracking device in his arm still works, a few days ago we sent alphas to find him. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful. It's a bit damaged, but we're doing our best."

"Your best isn't good enough. I want no more fucking mistakes! Do you hear me? Or else I'll have you dead just like Jun." Conor gulps and nods, before leaving the room. The boss dismisses everyone and I walk out the room. I can't feel anything, what we're doing is inhuman. What I'm doing is inhuman, maybe I can break Yuuri's tracking device and they'll never be able to find him. Then all I have to do is...kill myself. At least I'm saving his life. I rush to my office and grab my keys to the computer room, my gun, and my virus card. Running to the computer lab and unlocking the door, then turning on the lights. Thankfully, Yuuri's tracking device is sitting right on the desk. I close the door behind and lock it, placing a few objects in front of it. Now Conor or the boss won't be able to get in. I grab his device and a stray screwdriver and just jam it into the machine. It buzzes then it turns off, I do my best to unscrew the cover and take out everything. Destroying those, so now they won't be able to fix it. Then I go and delete everything about Yuuri, and grab my virus card and stick in the computer. Everything shuts off, automatically. That was the deadliest computer virus, the boss gave to me just in case we were ever found, it would delete all information. I take out the card and throw it out the window, everything about Yuuri is destroyed. They have no backup computers, now all I have to do is turn us in. I dial 911 on my phone, someone picks up right away.

"Hello, I just found the locations of the alphas. You know, the ones who take away omegas."

"Yes! Tell me where and helicopters and medical attention will be right over." I give the woman over the phone all the coordinates. She tells me that the SWAT team will be over in six minutes, enough time. All of this will finally end, everyone will be happy. Everyone will finally face the consequences of what they've done.

"How did you find it?" She asks.

"I work for them. I witnessed the death of a friend and heard about his true colors, that's when I realized that this has to end."

"Oh...you do realize that you'll have to serve time too right?"

"That's if my boss doesn't kill me, first. Or I don't kill myself."

"Please, don't commit suicide. You might've done wrong but you ended up doing the right thing. What's your name?"

"Isamu."

"Well Isamu means courage and that's what you have. Thank you for this."

"It was the right thing to do," I whisper. That's when I hear loud banging and the sound of helicopters flying above, then the sound of boots hitting the tiled floor outside. Multiple sounds of gunshots, then the door is busted open. There stands multiple men in big suits and I can only cry in relief.

"You're the one who called correct?" I nod and they help me escape. Everything is quiet inside the building, eventually, I make it outside. It's a cold starry night and weeping omegas can be heard, along with screeches and howls of alphas. The men in big suits let me take the helicopter, and I watch as the building disappears in the clouds.

"Why the glum face? You just saved a bunch of people, you're a hero." Maybe I am a hero, everything will turn out okay. Everyone will face their consequences, I can only hope they get what they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the intense chapter but I thought it would be a perfect way to end the story, they're gonna be an epilogue and a sequel of course. Isamu is a real hero. I was planning to make this chapter way different but my fingers just typed. Since I'm almost done the story, I can now fix all my grammar mistakes! Please feel free to point out my mistakes, God knows I need it. I hoped you enjoyed this! Thank you for the support. Have a nice day and stay safe.


	15. Epilouge

"Today is a joyous occasion, last night a man reported the most dangerous alphas in Japan. Everyone is safe now, all the alphas that have been taken away and are being charged with various acts." Yuuri almost cries with joy and buries his face into Victor's chest.

"I'm so happy, they'll never hurt us again." Victor smiles and places a kiss on Yuuri's cheek.

"Today we have the person who did it all, Isamu Yang." Yuuri watches as a young man with brown hair walks on screen with a guilty look his face.

"You're a hero! You saved so many omegas last night, how does it feel?"

"I feel guilty for not doing it sooner. A victim that got away was named Yuuri Nikiforov." Yuuri freezes and stares intently at the screen.

"Before my friend was murdered, my boss told me everything that he did to omegas. I could only imagine the worse happening to Yuuri. I couldn't have that happen to him, we would plant tracking devices in the victim's arms. I realized that if I break Yuuri's they would lose his location. By the time, we found about Yuuri's disappearance he would've most likely been back home. I just want him to be happy and all the other Omegas out there, who went through such horrible things. I wanted to be free of that hell."

"How did you start working for them in the first place?"

"I was homeless, dirt poor. I had nothing to lose, then they found me. They promised me food and shelter if I work for them, I obviously said yes. I was half dead on the streets and I was in desperate need, they took me in and helped me. It wasn't until a week later they told me what the work was, I felt disgusted with myself. I would rather be dead then do anything that those other Alphas did. I tried to leave but they threatened to kill me if I didn't stay, so I stayed."

"Is there any other Alpha that was in your situation?" The woman asks.

"I knew a few but the rest that was manipulated like me probably tried to escape and were killed."

"Well, thank you so much for giving us your time."

"You're welcome."

"You heard it here folks, the most dangerous alphas in the world taken out by one of their own. Now back to the weather." Victor turned off the television and hugged Yuuri tightly.

"We'll have nothing else to worry about now. I love you, my little katsudon."

Yuuri smiled brightly, "I love you too, Victor."

/~/~/~/

Yuuri watched as the skater completed his routine and everyone went wild. Yuuri rubs his swollen stomach and smiles at the memories of being on the ice.

"After you guys are here, I get to do all the skating I want again," Yuuri said to his stomach. Two kicks hit his hand and he chuckled. He's due next week and he's so excited for them to be here. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks back to see who it is. It's Victor and he looks happy to be here in the competition, I hope he makes it to the Grand Prix again.

"I have to go soon, wish me luck," Victor said. Yuuri leans up to kiss Victor and he smiles when he kisses back. Yuuri pulls away and observes Victor, he looks on edge today.

"I will. I love you, don't be so tense."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. You're due next week, possibly earlier. You shouldn't have come to Russia with me."

"I'm going to be okay. Now go out there and skate for us." Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri's forehead. He watched him talk with Yakov before going out on the ice. As he skates the crowd cheers his name and he smiles and waves. The cheerful announcer announces Victor onto the rink.

"We have Victor Nikiforov back on the ice and he brought his husband Yuuri, but Yuuri isn't skating this time. No, he's pregnant with their twins that are gonna be here any day now." The crowd awed and cheered for Victor and Yuuri's arrivals.

"His theme this year is family," Yuuri feels his heart flutter when he hears his theme. The music starts and Victor start skating.

"This theme is about his family, who didn't support him at all. Then he met Yuuri and look at them now! Planning a family of their own." Yuuri chuckles at the announcer's words and watches Victor skate. He swoons over how focused he looks.

"Here comes his first triple quad and...he makes it!" Yuuri cheers for his husband. He watches his step routine and is blown away.

"Your father still never cease to surprise me," Yuuri chuckles rubbing his stomach. He feels a sharp pain and winces, hoping that it was just a cramp.

"Here comes his triple axel and...boom he nails it!" The sharp pain gets worse and then he feels a leaking down his thigh. He approaches Yakov, who leans against the rink wall watching Victor.

"Yakov, I need your help." Yuuri whimpered, clutching his stomach. Yakov turns around immediately and looks at Yuuri with concern in his eyes.

"What is it?" He questions.

"My water broke, I-I'm going into labor. I need to get to a hospital." Yuuri bites his lip as the pain gets worse. Yakov starts to panic and he guides Yuuri out of the arena, Mila and Yurio wait outside arguing as always.

"Yura, come here," Yakov says, grabbing Yurio's attention.

"What is it?" He snaps. Yakov would scold the boy but he needs Yuuri to get to a hospital.

"I need you to hail a taxi for Yuuri, he just went into labor. Quickly, now. Mila, go along with him. I'll be back with Victor, now go." Yurio and Mila nod, quickly helping Yuuri to the exit. Yakov hurries back into the arena and sighs in relief. Victor is almost done his routine, just a few more jumps and then they can go.

Victor glances at Yakov as he does his jump, but he notices the absence of his husband. He starts to panic, did he go to the hospital. Maybe he went to the bathroom. Suddenly, the song feels longer and the skating routine is more difficult. He just wants to know where his Yuuri went. Victor tries and focuses but his jump and pose at the end isn't the best. Victor immediately skates off the ice when the song ends and walks towards Yakov.

"Where's Yuuri?" Victor asks, nervously.

"He went into labor midway your performance. He should be in a taxi and head to the hospital now." Yakov states, calmly. Victor rushes to the locker room and changes as fast as he can. Yakov watches as Victor scrambles around the locker room grabbing everything. He goes on his phone and calls Yuuri, he picks up on the first ring and Victor feels relief wash over him.

"Hello? This is Mila."

"Mila, where is Yuuri?"

"Uh..." Victor hears a 'breathe, damn it!' on the phone. It sounds like Yurio's voice.

Yuuri snaps, "I'm breathing, okay! These contractions are hard to deal with. You'll find out yourself when Otabek gets you pregnant!" Victor laughs at the comeback and he hears Yurio screech in Russian.

"Are you almost there?" Victor asks.

"Yeah, we're walking in now. We'll see you at the hospital." Mila hangs up and Yakov helps Victor gather his things. This is it. It's time!

/~/~/~/~/

"What if I make a bad father?" Victor says, running his hand through his hair. He arrived in ten minutes and now he needs to wait.

"You'll be fine, Victor," Yuri mumbled, going back to scrolling on Instagram.

"But what if I can't comfort them? I'm not good with feelings and sometimes I don't know what to do!" Victor pulls at his hair.

"Just suck it up and deal." Yurio remarks. Victor would strangle the young boy if he wasn't so nervous.

"But what if they don't like me? They'll think I'm too old or something. I'm twenty eight!" Victor feels himself gag at his old age.

"I am old! So old." Victor wails, attracting other patients attention.

"Quiet, old man!" Yurio snapped. "You're making a scene!" He yelled, attracting more unwanted attention. Mila giggled and Yakov shook his head at both of them.

"You're only twenty eight and I'm sure that you'll be a great father. Don't worry about it, even if you aren't they still have Yuuri." Mila says.

"Very assuring," Victor remarked. Victor's phone starts going and off and he answers.

"Where is my son?! I don't see you at the competition." Yuuri's mom screamed through the phone.

"Uh...he's fine. We're in the hospital and he went into labor. The twins are coming." The line is silent before loud cheering is heard in the background.

"He should've stayed in Japan. Well, I wish you and him good luck. Don't forget to send pictures of them, once they're here."

"Don't worry, I will." A nurse walked out the door holding a clipboard looking around.

"Victor Nikiforov?" She calls. Victor shoots up from his chair raising his hand.

"I gotta go," he says quickly, before handing up. "That's me! Is he alright? Don't tell me we lost another child, please don't tell me."

"No, everything is okay. He's okay. Yuuri just wanted to see you." Victor nods and the nurse leads him to his room. The nurse knocks the door, she hears a faint come in and opens the door. There Yuuri lays in bed with a sleepy look in his eyes.

"Hello, Yuuri. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Thank you."

The nurse smiles, "well your contractions should start up again soon! That means they're gonna be here before you know it when the contractions come just call a nurse and we'll give you some medicine to help ease the delivery process. Alright?" Yuuri nods and the nurse smiles again.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna head out and leave you two alone. Don't forget to call if you need anything." The nurse left the room leaving Yuuri and Victor alone. Victor approached his husband with a big smile.

"You ready? In the next for hours, we'll become parents."

"Not really. I'm nervous. What if I'm horrible at parenting and I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to do. I've never given birth before and here I am. In this hospital, if anything goes wrong we have each other and my family. Besides you're gonna make a good father."

"What if I don't? What if I become like my damn father."

"You won't, Victor. I've been with you for the past year now and I know that you won't become like him." Yuuri assures.

"Maybe you're right. Just...um tell me if I am ever being a bad father."

"Don't worry, I will." Victor smiles and leans down to kiss his husband.

"I love you."

Yuuri smiles. "I love you, too."

"Your mother called and she was wondering where you went. She had everyone on the phone with her." Yuuri chuckled and shook his head.

"That's my mom for sure."

Yuuri let's out a breath, "did you ever contact your parents, Victor?" This question surprises Victor and starts fiddling with his shirt.

"About what?"

"About the twins?! They need to know, even if you don't like them anymore."

Victor sighs, "it's not that Yuuri, I just don't want to be judged anymore. My father already hates me because I'm gay, but if he found out that I had children with you. He would never look at me the same and it hurt because I just want to be accepted for who I am."

"Victor, they'll accept you. I promise and if they don't then we'll never have to see them again. I just want your mother and father to meet their granchi...Shit!" Victor looks over his husband with concern, Yuuri grips the blanket in a hard grip.

"My contractions are s-starting, please get t-the nurse." Victor panics and starts hitting the red nurse button repeatedly. Eventually, a nurse walks in with a few others.

"His contractions are starting," Victor says, nervously.

"That's quick! Okay, Yuuri you're gonna be okay. The contractions mean that the twins are gonna be here soon. I'll get all the other nurses and we'll get started." The nurse and others start getting medicines, needles, blankets, and cleaning supplies. Victor smiles brightly and kiss Yuuri's forehead and grips his hand.

"We're gonna be parents soon and they're gonna be so small and cute. God, I love you so much Yuuri. I promise to do anything for you and the twins, you're my world."

"I love you too, Victor."

"Mr. Nikiforov, we're gonna need you to leave and go back to the waiting room! We're gonna need a lot of space and it's gonna be a bit tight in here." Victor nods and kisses Yuuri's forehead one more time before leaving the room.

/~/~/~/~/

"But what if something happens! I can't live with myself if something happens."

"Nothing will happen, Vitya. Everything will be okay."

"But many things can happen. A baby could die, both of twins could die, Yuuri could die, they all could die, one of them could have a rare disease that ends in death." Yurio says.

"That's not helping, Yura!" Mila yells. Victor's face looks paler and he's now visibly shaking. Yurio rolls his eyes and continues to scroll on Instagram.

"I was just kidding, jeez. Everyone is always so touchy." Mila shakes her head and Victor starts biting his nails. The door opens and there's a nurse holding a clipboard, and it's the same nurse from earlier.

"Mr. Nikiforov?"

"Me!" He screams, attracting and concerning others in the room. Victor practically launches out of his seat and runs to the nurse.

"Is he okay? Are the twins okay? Do they have any diseases? Is Yuuri dying?" The nurse looks scared as Victor ambushes her more with questions.

"No, everything is okay! Um...congratulations, by the way. You have a healthy baby girl and baby boy and Yuuri is stable as well." Victor follows the nurse down the hall and to Yuuri's room. She opens the door and there lays a tired Yuuri holding two babies wrapped in blankets. Victor approaches Yuuri and studies the two sleeping babies, those are his children.

"Do you want to hold one?" Yuuri asked. Victor missed the question completely.

"Victor?"

"Hmm, yes I'm listening." Yuuri rolls his eyes.

"Do you want to hold one of them?" Victor nods, his hand shaking a bit.

"It's okay, Victor. They're ours and they're going to grow up to be just like you. Do you want to hold our son or daughter."

"Umm...our son please." Victor takes the little sleeping boy and rocks him gently in his arms.

"We need to name them," Yuuri mentions.

"I want to name this one...Alexander, after one of my old friends."

"Alexander Nikiforov...I like it. I want to name her Rena, after my grandma."

"Rena Nikiforov is perfect."

Victor and Yuuri lived happily with Rena and Alexander, so did everyone else. They were happy to return to Japan and start a new life with their new arrivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that I say will not excuse my absence. All I have to say is that I hoped you enjoyed this story! It is far from over because now we will be in the eyes of Alexander and Rena Nikiforov. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this story.


	16. Author’s Note

I will be discontinuing this story for a while because I’m deleting this account and making a brand new one.

I've been on this account for the longest time and I’ve grown so much since then fandoms and writing wise and I think that I should leave this account to a better one.

You’re probably asking why? There’s no point.

Here are my reasons:

1\. My writing has improved and I want to show that on my new account

2\. I want a new clean slate (new year, new me sort of)

3\. I had this account since late 7th grade and I’m in 9th now

I know there’s not a bunch but just go with me here. I promise that I will finish this story since I have great ideas for it but it’s gonna be on my new account.

Either that or I can delete everything on this account, change my name, and then post again.

Thanks so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you understand!!


	17. Good News.

My new username will be -curiosity named after my Wattpad account. I have to wait until the 12th to create a new account. I could do that or should I just rename this one and delete everything?


	18. Goodbye

After waiting for over two weeks, I finally got my invitation. I can now finally have a brand new fresh start! Thank you for the support.

My account is curiosityy

oh and just in case any of you were wondering, I only changed my name because I was worried that someone would steal my username. But now everything is back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you want me to continue this!


End file.
